A GinnyLuna A Day
by volian
Summary: ...keeps the wrackspurts away. With these two, would anything ever be boring? Multichaptered, GinnyLuna.
1. sugarlust

A GinnyLuna A Day  
_fanfic by volly  
harry potter (c) j.k. rowling_

...  
**Title**: Sugarlust  
**Theme(s)**: candy  
**Notes**: randomness. i was in a funny sort of mood when i wrote this. and i was also on an unfortunate sugar drought. mum doesn't let me eat too much candy...hnph.  
**Spoilers**: none.  
...

"You have candy."

"Yes I do." Luna looked mildly surprised at Ginny's hungry stare.

Ginny had always harbored a secret severe fetish for sugar quills. And Luna had one behind her ear, and it was just beckoning for someone to come and snatch it out and crunch it between their teeth and delight in its pristine sweetness...

"Why?"

But Ginny was beyond coherent speech. Wordlessly she grabbed at the front of Luna's robes, tugging the bewildered Ravenclaw closer to herself, and plucked the treat out of her friend's straggly blonde hair. Cocking her head, consciousness too drugged in sugarlust to rethink her next few actions, Ginny then carefully aligned Luna Lovegood's head, tilting her ear towards herself.

Luna's breath hitched as Ginny's hot breath teased at her ear. Then a moist warmness traced the shell, an odd kiss gently removing all traces of sugar that might've existed there before.

Ginny licked Luna free of all sugar quill crumbs, before regarding her friend with a strange sort of curiosity. "That was okay, right?"

And Luna said nothing, but silently resolved to buy more sugar quills than ever.


	2. veil

A GinnyLuna A Day  
_fanfic by volly  
harry potter (c) j.k. rowling_

...  
**Title**: Veil  
**Theme(s)**: look over here, jolt, gardenia, perfect blue, red, violence, cradle  
**Notes**: I was upset when I wrote this. Could you tell?  
**Spoilers**: mentions an event in the 6th book. Otherwise, everything here is pure fiction.  
...

"Ginny?"

And the girl--no, young woman--in question whirled, the incantantion for one of her notorious bat-bogey hexes just on the very tip of her tongue. However, the sight that greeted her caused her to give a start and lower her wand guiltily. "Hi Dean. Sorry, I'm a bit skittish."

"Isn't everybody?" Dean smiled, but it was a sad and empty one. He hadn't offered a true smile in months, it seemed. Ever since Seamus' death, he'd never quite been the same.

Ginny nodded, slipping her wand carefully up one tattered sleeve. "What's going on? Something you needed to tell me?"

"...yes." Her friend hesitated, and a familiar panic flared up in Ginny's heart. It was the same pause Harry used when first relaying news of Lupin's assassination. It was the same pause Hermione used when she tearfully admitted that her Muggle family had been massacred. It was the same pause her own brother Ron Weasley used when he finally mustered up the strength to inform her of the death of one of her very own older siblings, Charlie the dragon tamer.

That pause was never a good thing.

"Who is it this time, Dean?" Ginny spoke softly, but wearily. Over time, the deaths started to harden you until with every new name spoken you started to care less and less. It was frightening, but necessary in a world as cruel as theirs, in the war that never seemed to end.

"I...I think you should come with me." And the youth spun on one heel, beckoning to Ginny to follow him over the battlements. A particularly gruesome mass fight had broke out here in what used to be a pleasant, unnamed British hamlet. Bodies, Death Eater and Order member alike, were strewn carelessly across the once verdant grass, staining the ground a deep, forbidding red.

It was sickly, but Ginny strode across the weeping carcasses without looking away. She was used to such violence now.

Dean slowed as he neared the residential zone, where it had all began. The muggle houses that had once stood there were now no more than large piles of chipped wood and melted metal, or charred mounds of ashes from the Death Eaters' sadistic Incendio spells. A lonely gardenia lay quietly amongst the destruction, the flowers long since having been trampled into dust, the trees long since having been torched down to the ground. Ginny gave her accomplice a curious look as the other allowed himself inside the barren courtyard, but stepped inside warily.

"Look over here."

A stump, blackened to coal. A figure lying against the shadowy support, breathing shallowly. The violent jolt of recognition as the dying character opened her eyes, the perfect blue of her gaze capturing and locking onto Ginny's own.

"Luna!" The redhead raced forwards with a cry of dismay, collapsing to her knees next to her fading friend. Luna Lovegood gave a weak cough and a sigh of disappointment.

"I thought...Dean...I told you not to call her...?"

"I didn't want you to have to die alone," Dean responded simply, glancing away. "Not like he did."

Not like Seamus, whose name was to be banned forevermore from Dean Thomas' prescence. Luna shook her head in resignation, her eyes lidding a bit before blinking wide in astonishment as something wet landed on her cheek.

Ginny was crying. She had never cried before, not even for Charlie when he'd been slain by the giants in his attempt to protect the dragons. She had never cried since the day of Dumbledore's departure, and had vowed viciously to Luna herself that she would forget such acts, such shows of weakness and defeat. She had never cried, never allowed herself to shed a single tear for each acquaintance who'd passed away in the war, until now.

"Ginny? Don't cry." Luna mustered a smile and attempted to lift a hand. However, her muscles weren't working very well--apparently someone had decided to pull a Sectumsemptra on the Ravenclaw. Or two. Or twenty. Her torso was nearly shredded apart, deep gashes raking across her chest and limbs, with a lonely, vicious cut right across her throat. It was a wonder how she could even talk.

"I'm not! I won't! You can be saved, I'm sure of it," Ginny shakily withdrew her wand from her robes, forcing herself to be calm as she whispered healing spells over Luna's various wounds.

"It won't work." And it didn't. Luna knew that her injuries were fatal. She had lost too much blood and muscle already, and was certain that one of the Sectumsemptra attacks had nicked a lung. "Ginny? Don't worry, please? Don't worry about me. I'll be alright."

The redhead hiccupped, trying to swallow back more tears and stifle the urge to snap her wand in half, instead opting to pull her friend closer to herself, cradling Luna's broken body closer, hugging Luna closer like it would help keep her on earth, keep her alive. How come the charms weren't working? Why weren't Luna's slashes magicking themselves well again?

And how could the Ravenclaw act so calm about dying?

"I'm going, Ginny," Luna murmured, raising her gaze to the sky. "But...try not to hang on to me so tightly, okay? Don't be like Dean."

"Luna...?"

"You're still alive, Ginny," the Ravenclaw breathed, lids flickering shut. It was too much of an effort to keep them open for much longer. "Live, won't you? Don't follow me. I'm not afraid of death...as a matter of fact, I'm sure it'll be exciting..."

Her voice was softening, dwindling to an almost inaudible volume. Ginny gave a hollow wail, crushing Luna's body, holding Luna's head to her neck, unaware of the tears that flickered freely from her eyes, splashing down and mixing with the red of Luna's blood. "Don't leave me, please...?"

Luna pressed a last soft kiss to the Ginny's collar, her lips freezing into a dreamy smile. "I...won't..."

And the Ravenclaw flickered away, leaving her friend heartbroken in the sterile gardenia, still cradling her bloodstained corpse like one would a comfort toy. Luna's last few words echoed in Ginny's mind like she had screamed them out loud.

"...I'll see you behind the veil."


	3. muggle medicine

A GinnyLuna A Day  
_fanfic by volly  
harry potter (c) j.k. rowling_

...  
**Title**: Muggle Medicine  
**Theme(s)**: wada calcium cd3  
**Notes**: this ficlet is slightly more graphic than my usual style, but don't worry, it's nothing serious--only a kiss. rather fluffy.  
**Spoilers**: none.  
...

Ginny squinted suspiciously at the bottle Luna had set down upon the tabletop. "If you don't mind me asking, Luna, what the hell is that?"

"Calcium pills," was Luna's ever-serene answer, accompanied as always by a crooked sort of grin. "They're non-magical, but they should help with your broken ankle--calcium's good for the bones."

"Non-magical? What, so that's a muggle medicine of sorts?" Ginny frowned slightly, eyes slitting. "Why do I need muggle medicine? Can't Madame Pomfrey fix this thing, for heavens' sake? She can heal anything, I'm certain of that."

Luna hefted a sigh, closing her eyes as if summoning up enough patience to deal with Ginny's snappish irritability. "These are Death Eater inflicted wounds, Ginny. I don't suppose you've heard the incantation your attacker uttered when he hexed you into this position? It's a cursed wound--healing spells or potions won't have any effect. It'll have to heal naturally, but I'm quite certain that these non-magical pills can help speed the process. Non-magical folk are unappreciated, and Death Eaters so easily overlook their few strengths."

"I don't like it. It's not reliable. How are you sure that this thing would help? And since when have you been an expert on muggle-related items like these?" the redhead scowled, crossing her arms in the most defiant and dignified posture she could manage while wrapped up like a mummy in the sheets of her hospital bed. "Did you take Muggle Studies as one of your exploratories? I never remembered that. And I very much doubt that they'd ever taught students about these types of--"

The young woman was cut off very suddenly by a uncharacteristically fierce kiss. Luna's lips were pressed more heavily than usual against Ginny's, her tongue pushing into Ginny's mouth to flick at Ginny's own in a rare display of dominance. Needless to say, Ginny Weasley was very much surprised at this vicious--but certainly not unappreciated--attack. Luna was seldom, if ever, as commanding as she was acting right now.

And just as swiftly Luna's weight was gone and Ginny blinked, moaning softly in deprivation. The blonde Ravenclaw merely shrugged a shoulder, but cupped one of Ginny's cheeks affectionately. "I love you. Now please shut up."

Ginny accepted the muggle medicine without further question.


	4. constant

A GinnyLuna A Day  
_fanfic by volly  
harry potter (c) j.k. rowling_

...  
**Title**: Constant  
**Theme(s)**: overflow, the sound of waves  
**Notes**: randomness. this little thing just exploded into my head one day. it was hard trying to keep ahold of all the details in the story until i had a chance to write it down--my parents don't like me being on the computer much nowadays. i'm not very satisfied with the ending--tell me what you think?  
**Spoilers**: none.  
...

The thing about Luna was that she was never uninteresting, Ginny mused as she picked out the miscellaneous objects from within the bedstand drawers. Luna Lovegood was sitting on her bed, patiently arranging her odd belongings into piles around herself, in a certain order Ginny couldn't really grasp. A dented silver compass was placed carefully into a heap of paper flowers. A maroon ribbon was tossed thoughtlessly into a mound of variously colored scraps of parchment and chocolate frog cards.

"Luna? Are you sure you want to take all of this home?" Ginny inquired, while trying to remove something gooey from inside of the cabinets. Whatever the creature was, it seemed to have adhered itself to a wooden wall and was very reluctant to come out.

Luna glanced upwards, quirking a brow as if the answer should be obvious. Maybe it was. "But of course. I have uses for all of them, you know."

"Really now?" Ginny was finally able to pry a glob of aqua-colored slime out of the nightstand, and threw it on the bed, watching as Luna expertly captured the critter in a potions vial and sat it next to an empty package of Every Flavor Beans. "And what would these uses be, pray tell?"

Luna ignored Ginny's sarcastic tone of voice, opting instead to pluck a brass bell from its nest inside a padded box. "This is for warding off doppelgängers. This," and here she pointed to a feathery sort of contraption hanging from a string, "is for attracting pleasant dreams. And this," Luna gestured to an elegantly carved ivory flute, "is for calling to snidgets."

"Hm." Ginny examined each article in turn. Though she'd never tell, Luna's posessions were extremely entertaining--far more so than her own, at least. "And what about this?" she challenged, handing over a plastic violet bag.

"Moon rocks." Luna didn't skip a beat.

"And this?"

"Butterfly net."

"This!"

"It sings."

"What?" Ginny stared in disbelief at the conch shell she held in her cupped hands. "What do you mean, it sings?"

"Exactly what I said." Luna responded, voice lilting in amusement. "It sings. It's really very lovely at it, too."

"Right." Ginny turned the item over, fingers rubbing hesitantly at the smooth surface of the peach-hued shell, poking inside the cavern cautiously. "How do I listen to it, then?"

The Ravenclaw smiled. "Place this end here," she tapped the rim of the conch and Ginny's ear, watching with mild curiosity as Ginny lifted the shell up and listened. And she heard--

--the sound of waves. The music of water meeting the shore, the sea greeting land at long last. Gently the song lapped at her ear, overflowing into her mind, spilling into Ginny like the water did when it was sucked back into the sea, forced away from its reunion with solid ground once again. And though the sounds consisted primarily of--

--the sound of waves, there were, also, voices in the background that Ginny realized actually accentutated the soft melody of liquid kissing the sand. The distinct calls of sea birds, the cheerful cries of children romping on the shore, the click and rustle of an ocean breeze. The realism of the sounds pouring into Ginny's consciousness grew to be so undeniably powerful that if the redhead closed her eyes she could sweat that she was standing at the beach herself, underneath the blazing sun and periwinkle sky and just listening and basking in--

--the sound of waves.

With more effort than she'd ever care to admit, Ginny removed the shell from her ear and opened her eyes--had they even been closed?--to Luna's widely-grinning face. "Well? Wasn't that nice?"

"Wow." Ginny breathed, glancing down at the conch, as if expecting it to jump up at any time and start up its soulful song. "Yeah. Just wow."

It didn't look out of the ordinary at all, and yet the voice that lurked inside was heavenly, for a lack of better adjectives. Ginny wasn't aware of how long she'd simply sat and stared at the shell until Luna's soft, wry voice interrupted her musings. "I thought, Ginny, that you were going to help me pack up my school supplies?"

"Sorry, Luna." Ginny apologized, setting the shell absentmindedly on Luna's pillow, apart from the rest of the items. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, she picked up the conch again, blushing for a reason she couldn't quite pinpoint. "Where do you want this?"

The Ravenclaw sighed, but a knowing smile was on her face. "Actually, Ginny? You can keep that--I see that you're quite in awe of it, aren't you?"

"Wh--what?" Ginny stammered, still cupping the conch in her hands. "Luna, I can't accept...?"

But her blonde friend cut her off. "Do you really think I'm giving it to you for free?"

Ginny flinched--she had zero gold in all. Luna merely grinned. "I think that helping me pack next year would be sufficient, don't you?"

The redhead beamed, clasping her new gem to her chest. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to as she enveloped Luna in a warm one-armed hug.

The thing about Luna was that she was never uninteresting. 


	5. accio

A GinnyLuna A Day  
_fanfic by volly  
harry potter (c) j.k. rowling_

...  
**Title**: Accio  
**Theme(s)**: kilohertz  
**Notes**: i was actually originally working on a longer oneshot. but a plotbunny accio-ed me into its lair and i couldn't escape until i scrawled this thing down. i really like this one, actually...it was interesting to write...  
**Spoilers**: none.  
...

If you were to ask Ginny Weasley what her favorite class was, you'd probably receive a prompt, "Charms," in answer.

If you were to ask her why, she'd probably start ranting about her other classes. Of course, it wasn't as if they were particularly bad, but they all had their nice points and their not-so-delightful times. It's only natural.

"Well," she'd confide, walking briskly down the halls of Hogwarts, arms fairly stuffed with books, "lots of people think I enjoy Transfiguration. And I do, but it's really tough memorizing all those incantations, and Professor McGonagall gives us mountains of homework each night. And my wand isn't really suited to it. Transfiguration is a lovely art, but it requires rather flexible wands. Mine's quite whippy--yes, there is a difference, stop chortling like that..."

And: "History of Magic? How could anyone like that subject? We really don't have any use for all that junk, once you think about it. What's gone is gone, and it's not as if they're going to test you for the names and achievements of all the goblin lords of the seventeenth century or something. Honestly..."

Or: "Yeah, my dad was a real Muggle Studies enthusiast, but I don't care much for it myself. They're a bit intriguing, but they're much too complicated for me, inventing all those little gadgets and gizmos when we have magic at our convenience. And their terms are so outlandish! Kilohertz and liters and centimeters--it's almost as hard to memorize Muggle language as it is to memorize Transfiguration spells..."

So if you were a fellow classmate of Ginny's, you would grow to wrongfully assume that she chose Charms as her favored class by the simple method of elimination.

But if you were a particularly close friend of Ginny's, or if you were a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed Ravenclaw, she might disclose some of her more delicate reasons for adoring Charms so.

"You don't know why I like Charms, Luna?" a little quirky grin. "Well, part of the reason why is because I like watching you do it. Heh. You're always so very inventive--you love messing with Charms. Hm, I do believe it's your favorite class too, isn't it?" and here Ginny would adjust the strap of her bookbag, perhaps transferring it over to her other shoulder to relieve a bit of stress. "Hey, you remember that time when we were practicing Summoning Charms in the library? We started out by accio-ing books, just like Professor Flitwick said. But of course you had to be more ambitious, Luna. You tried to accio me, if I remember correctly. Summoning myself! When I was sitting just a few seats over from you! Well, I guess it worked--I flew right over into your lap--that was a surprise, luckily there weren't any desks between us--and then you kissed me. That was what you were planning all along, wasn't it, Luna? You wily fox?"

...Or maybe that sort of thing would be open only to Luna Lovegood's ears.

Yes. If you were Luna Lovegood, you were one lucky girl. 


	6. nargles

A GinnyLuna A Day  
_fanfic by volly  
harry potter (c) j.k. rowling_

...  
**Title**: Nargles  
**Theme(s)**: kiss  
**Notes**: thanksgiving's over and the aura of christmas is already starting to permeate the air. i couldn't escape it. i wasn't spared. it forced me to write a christmas fic this early on...well, enjoy. oh--mentioned use of alcohol. nothing really serious, though. love's first kiss always needs a bit of a push in the right direction, after all.  
**Spoilers**: none.  
...

Ginny cornered her before the Owlery.

"Lunaa," she purred, rather uncharacteristically. "Guess what's up?"

Luna Lovegood always taken things literally. It was a habit, one that Ginny, it seemed, took advantage of this particular evening.

She looked up. She saw what was hanging over the entrance of the Owlery, and her first thought was of nargles. She opened her mouth to warn Ginny of the beastly critters, but was immediately silenced.

Ginny's lips were soft. Ginny's fingers were twined into Luna's mussed hair and Ginny's loose scarlet locks were tickling Luna's cheeks and Ginny's tongue tasted like firewhiskey and...

It took awhile for Luna to regain the full use of her tongue, even after her mouth was free.

"You're drunk." This was significant. Ginny was never drunk. Ginny drank butterbeer in moderation. Ginny had never so much as touched a bottle of firewhiskey in her life.

"Had to be," Ginny had offered a rather crooked grin. "Couldn't have gotten the courage to do this otherwise. Besides, it's the holidays. Who's gonna punish me?"

She had a point.

Ginny hiccupped a bit and gave the mistletoe overhead a distracted sort of look. "I've always wanted to do that. Anyways, Luna, I guess I'll be seeing you." A wink. "Merry Christmas."

And off she went. And for a long while Luna could only stare after her before glancing back up at the mistletoe that started it all.

Nargles weren't so bad. 


	7. quidditch through the ages

A GinnyLuna A Day  
_fanfic by volly  
harry potter (c) j.k. rowling_

...  
**Title**: Quidditch Through The Ages  
**Theme(s)**: if only i could make you mine  
**Notes**: may contain minor au-ness. luna lovegood reflects on quidditch, ginny weasley, and harry potter.  
**Spoilers**: i think all of you should've had time to read the sixth book by now, hmm?  
...

Luna went to her first Quidditch game in her second year. And although it had been a long time since then, and although she never was quite fick enough to completely trust her own obscure memory, there were a few very memorable things that happened on that exciting day.

She remembered a very intriguing cloud in the sky that resembled nothing less than a fat crumple-horned snorkack eating a pile of laundry. She remembered a particularly out-of-control bludger that had once hurled itself at the bleachers where she had been sitting, and that Fred Weasley (or was it George?) had dropped down at the very last second to protect his audience, only to pelt it all the way to the other side of the stadium, where it smashed into a pillar supporting the teachers' box.

She remembered Ginny Weasley, who was sitting right next to her. Ginny Weasley cheered at every Chaser's successful goal, crowed at every Keeper's successful block, squeaked in breathless, delighted glee at Harry Potter's successful dive for the Snitch. Gryffindor had won that game, won by a landslide over Ravenclaw herself, but Luna didn't really care. Not when Ginny had leapt on her in a wild hug, ecstatic over the victory, not noticing for a moment that she was even touching "Loony" Lovegood, whom most coherent students wouldn't approach with a ten-foot broomstick. Ginny's arms were warm, and even if the hold around Luna's neck was probably enough to strangle if sustained long enough, she found that she quite liked the hug.

Luna found, also, that she was really looking forwards to a next Quidditch game.

...

She went to her second Quidditch game two years afterwards, when all the fuss regarding the Triwizard Tournament had died down and all the new pandemonium regarding the High Inspector Professor Umbridge had sprung up. It was a trying and discordant time, especially when Harry Potter's rebelliousness had finally gotten him thrown out of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But this meant that Ginny Weasley would be flying in his stead, and that was at least one thing that Luna Lovegood rather looked forward to in this era of darkness.

To be succinct, she never really liked to pay attention to the game itself when there were just so many other interesting oddities to engross herself in. In this match, the object of her attention was none other than Ginny Weasley herself. Luna was by no means a Quidditch connoisseur, but she thought that Ginny flew brilliantly.

Ginny's long scarlet hair streamed in the wind. Ginny's cheeks were flushed red with the pure adrenaline of the game. Ginny's small, slim body maneuvered the broomstick nicely, and she darted like a hummingbird around the stadium, sometimes lifting a hand to shade the sun from her eyes when squinting for the Snitch. Ginny seemed free as a bird, wild and somehow bursting with a spirit that Luna never saw her to possess outside Quidditch. Ginny Weasley was, Luna realized rather hazily, beautiful.

Ginny caught the Snitch, and Luna applauded loudly, grinning from ear to ear when she fancied that her Gryffindor friend turned her way. Quick as she could, she stumbled down the bleachers to try and meet Ginny before she disappeared into the castle and, inevitably, to the party that was sure to begin in the Gryffindor common room. She made it just in time, but before she could even open her mouth to say her congratulations, Ginny jumped her and engulfed her in another bonecrushing hug. And then Luna forgot what exactly she was going to say, anyways.

...

She went to her last Quidditch game just a year afterwards. By another unfortunate chain of events, Harry Potter rendered himself unable, yet again, to play as the Seeker on his Quidditch team. Happily, this meant that Ginny Weasley, yet again, would take his place and hopefully win Gryffindor their second Quidditch Cup. Ginny had been very excited about this, but yet also very stressed about a probable loss. Luna had given her friend a half-hug the morning before the big game and assured her that she'd be watching and that she wished her the best of luck and that she really shouldn't worry so much, she was going to do fine, just fine.

The Gryffindors played like demons that day. Luna saw Dean Thomas launch the Quaffle so hard at the goal it gave the opposing Keeper a bloody nose when he attempted to block it. She saw Ron Weasley save a total of fifteen goals out of the first twenty, which must've been a new record for the "King". She saw Gryffindor supporters bellowing their lungs out on their bleachers, saw them jumping up and down on their chairs and screaming warnings, openings, and other such little tidbits at the players. Such tension was incredible, and she wasn't even on the competing team. Luna felt sympathetic for Ginny; it was no wonder she had been so edgy.

Ginny herself played like there was no tomorrow. She feinted, dodged bludgers, and wound up circling so high in the sky to avoid enemy attacks that you couldn't distinguish her from a vulture. Perhaps such height offered an advantage to finding the Snitch, for after almost an hour of fouls, catcalls, and stretched nerves she pulled into a steep dive towards the very heart of the Quidditch field. Players scattered out of her way as they glimpsed her hurtling down like a falcon from above. Luna leapt out of her seat, trembling as Ginny neared the ground, almost certain that she would crash...

...but Ginny pulled out, toes skimming the grass, right hand extended outwards, with a hint of furiously whirring golden wings between the gloved fingers. The stadium exploded into cheers. Luna slumped back into her seat with relief, then quickly stood back up and began to push through the spectators to the entrance of Hogwarts castle.

She saw Ginny beam and rush forwards. She hurled herself at a black-haired figure standing at the edge of the Quidditch stadium, and Luna realized that it was Harry Potter. She saw Ginny hug him, and him kiss her, and watched them both laugh with utmost mirth until they were crying. And suddenly Luna felt like doing so, too.

She stood alone on the steps to the castle for awhile, then turned and walked inside. 


	8. experimentation

A GinnyLuna A Day  
_fanfic by volly  
harry potter (c) j.k. rowling_

...  
**Title**: Experimentation  
**Notes**: so my 30kisses ginnyluna theme long since expired, but i still love these two to death, even if i don't write them often. :D also i think i'm learning to write pron better so here y'go, a not-so-worksafe drabble written for the lovely lj community pornandkittens. contains a bit of fleur/tonks.  
**Spoilers**: none.  
...

It was just an experiment, Ginny kept thinking, trying desperately to hold on to that one simple thought. It was difficult, however, when Luna kept distracting her with her hot tongue and sinfully skillful hands. 

"Relax, Ginny," the blonde Ravenclaw murmured, tracing out gentle patterns on the redhead's stomach. The tips of her straggly hair teased at Ginny's burning skin, and she couldn't help but moan and arch into her friend's gentle touch as Luna's cool fingertips drifted downwards to the junction of her thighs. 

It started when she'd walked into Fleur's room, intent on dragging the French girl out to do a share of the household chores for once. She'd expected Phlegm to be preening herself in the mirror, as always, but instead she was busy doing other things. Namely, making out with none other than Nymphadora Tonks. Ginny had fled as soon as she regained the use of her legs, but the scene never left her mind and perhaps that was how she found herself at the Lovegoods' home the next day, intent on...experimentation. 

"You know, I'm so glad you feel this way," Luna was saying, but Ginny found herself struggling to decipher her friend's soft words through the pounding of blood in her ears. "So acceptant, I mean. Curiosity isn't such a bad thing, and it's always so boring to stick inside the box, wouldn't you agree?" 

But the Ravenclaw fell silent as her mouth was suddenly preoccupied with...other things. Ginny bit down on her lip, but couldn't help mewling when Luna's bangs tickled her thighs and Luna's arms wrapped loosely around her waist and Luna's tongue--oh sweet gods above, her tongue-- 

Ginny let loose a breath she didn't know she had been holding and opened the eyes she didn't know she had closed. Luna lay on her stomach, pillowing her cheek on Ginny's leg. There was a wry look to her eyes as she lazily licked her lips and smiled. 

"So how was the experiment?" she asked, not so innocently. 

"Oh, I dunno," the Gryffindor said, feeling suddenly bold as she ran her fingers through the other girl's blonde locks. "I haven't got a decent thesis in mind, so we'll probably have to do this again sometime..." 


End file.
